Banshee
by Flame Guardian
Summary: This is the return of Raven, she has brought someone from her past with her. Can the bat and birds defeat this new underlord? Reand and find out.


Disclaimer: this was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit was made, and the characters of Alfred, Batman/Bruce Wayne and Robin/Dick Grayson are property of DC Comics.  
  
Authors note: this is set several months after the first appearance of Raven. Please read the Hatching of Raven before this. As always please R/R.  
  
The Screams of a Banshee  
  
The street was slick with the heavy pounding of the rain. The wind tore at her jacket trying to tear it open. Wrapping her arms around her body in an attempt to conserve heat, Angelica pushed onward. Rain drops ran from her face plastering her long blue-black hair to her face and shoulders letting it cascade down her back to her waist. Her worn blue jeans stuck to her legs like a second skin their wetness drawing away any body heat. Her side throbbed with every other step she took but she pushed through it all. She had to deliver her message.  
  
Upon the hill surrounded with a thick forest on one side and a sheer cliff on the other stood the foreboding manor, lightning flashed illuminating the buildings grounds; Angelica looked at it as a starving man would looked upon a feast and smiled.  
  
"Almost there." she whispered to herself as she continued her trek towards the iron gates guarding the drive to the manor. When she had reached the locked gates she buzzed the house.  
  
"Yes?" answered an aged voice with a heavy English accent.  
  
"I must speak to Bruce Wayne." She replied. "My name is Angelica." The gates let out a slight groan as they slid apart on metal tracks. She continued her walk to the front entrance; leaning heavily against the door frame she rang the bell. With in seconds the heavy oak doors opened revealing the darkened outline of a young man.  
  
"Angel?" it questioned gazing at her weary form. Angelica didn't have the strength to stand on her own let alone speak. Thus with her last bit of energy she stepped forward and fell into the strong arms of the man.  
  
Dick Grayson was surprised to find Angelica standing at the door. She looked like hell on Earth, soaked to the bone, hair plastered to her body and looking like she had hardly any energy. "Angel?" he asked not sure of what he saw. The young woman fell into his arms like a dead weight. "Bruce!!" he yelled calling for his brother in arms, his partner.  
  
Bruce Wayne was the owner of the manor and the heir to the Wayne millions. Dick was a close friend of his who now along with the trusted butler Alfred lived in the large mansion. Bruce saw Dick in the entrance way with an unconscious woman in his arms. He recognized her; the black-blue hair was dead give away.  
  
"Bring her upstairs." he said heading for the downstairs washroom. Bruce picked up one of the many first aid kits in his home and followed Dick upstairs to the first bedroom on the right, one of the many guest rooms.  
  
Dick laid the woman gently on the bed and stood back a bit letting Bruce have some room to work. Bruce turned to Dick and said, "Tell Alfred to call the doctor." When Dick didn't move immediately he yelled it again sending the young man running back the way they had come.  
  
Bruce checked her vital signs, her breathing was shallow and her pulse was fast. Dick soon returned and moved towards Angelica's side. Gently he held one of her ice cold hands. "She's going to be alright Dick." said Bruce in a solemn voice. It seemed to give Dick no comfort.  
  
It was mere minutes later that the doctor from Gotham city arrived. The man quickly ushered everyone out of the room so he could work. Bruce and Dick waited in the hall way. Dick was pacing back and forth as Bruce stood solidly.  
  
"Why do you think she's here?" asked Bruce trying to grab the attention of his younger friend. Dick simply shrugged. "Do you think she's in trouble?"  
  
Dick turned to Bruce, "What kind of a question is that?" he yelled. He took a deep breath to settle himself before continuing, "Of course she'd in trouble why else would she have come here?"  
  
"She's going to be fine Dick. She's a tough girl."  
  
"I know. I know." he mumbled. Just then the doctor walked out. Dick pushed by him into the room as Bruce walked him to the door.  
  
"How is she?" Bruce asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "Mild hypothermia, a nasty wound on her side but she should be fine as long as she has time to recover. I'll see myself out Mr. Wayne; call me if she doesn't regain consciousness by tomorrow morning. Good night."  
  
"Thank you." he said as the doctor proceeded down the flight of stairs. Bruce returned to the room Angelica was in, now with Dick kneeling by her side. "The doctor said she'll be fine by morning. Until then we should let her rest." Dick didn't seem to hear him so he turned and left. Dick stayed by her side, falling asleep only when the sun started its climb through the sky.  
  
It was early when Bruce went to check in on Angelica. He found Dick sitting on the floor next to the bed sleeping deeply. He was about to leave when Angelica awoke. "Where?" she asked.  
  
"Wayne manor. How do you feel?"  
  
"Not bad. What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost six in the morning. Why are you here Angelica?"  
  
She looked down to see Dick sleeping. A small smile tugged at her lips. "I've been sent to give Batman and Robin a message. You'll die in a fortnight."  
  
"Who sent the message?"  
  
"The Banshee, he's a crime lord from west of here, looking for more territory. His sights are set on Gotham."  
  
"And he wants no trouble with the take over?"  
  
Angelica nodded, "He's very powerful Bruce. His men are very well trained; it just took one of them to put me down and out." Bruce considered what she said. As the costumed heroine Raven, Angelica was a feisty and strong opponent; her fighting skills were almost equal to his own. Not a force to be messing with.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Anything but face him. The Banshee isn't like other criminals you've fought. This guy knows his enemy inside out. He knows your moves you'll make before you make them. The legend is that everyone who's faced him has been picked up in a body bag."  
  
"Why would he send out a messenger? Why not surprise us?"  
  
"He has a twisted sense of honor. And he likes to toy with his prey. Please Bruce I'm begging you don't fight him, don't go looking for him or anything. Just lay low. I don't know what I'd do if something horrible happened to you or Dick."  
  
"I'll lay low for now, but it may come to the point where we have no choice but the fight this guy. But until then I'll do what you suggest." Bruce glanced from her to Dick and back, her small smile had become saddened.  
  
"Are you hungry at all?"  
  
Angelica shook her head to dismiss a thought, "Not really."  
  
"Alfred made banana pancakes fresh this morning. Won't you join me?"  
  
She smiled a haggard smile and agreed as she gently climbed out of the bed being sure not to wake Dick. With almost no sound she followed Bruce down and into the sunny kitchen. The smell of warm pancakes greeted them from the hallway.  
  
"Good morning Miss Angelica, I trust you are feeling better?" asked Alfred in his sing song English accented voice.  
  
"Yes much better thank you." She replied sitting at the breakfast bar beside Bruce.  
  
"Uh Master Bruce, a Mr. Delton called, he said you were needed at the office today, something about a new computer system."  
  
"Thank you Alfred. I guess I'll get going now then. Sorry about the lonely breakfast Angelica, maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh and when Dick wakes up fill him in would you."  
  
"Okay, see you later." She said as Bruce walked out of the room. Alfred set a plate of pancakes down in front of her and she smiled, "They look fantastic Alfred. Thank you."  
  
"Oh you're very welcome. Now if you don't mind I have a few things to tend to. Enjoy."  
  
Angelica was on her second pancake when Dick walked in rubbing his back as he went. "Hey." She greeted him.  
  
"Hi." He replied voice filled with discomfort.  
  
"You okay?" she asked walking over to where he stood by the counter. She placed her hand on his back. The muscles were tight.  
  
"Yeah, just a sore back; you okay?"  
  
"Right as rain. Now come and sit down and let me see what I can do about your back." She said as she led him to a stool at the breakfast bar. When he was seated she began to massage his back and shoulders. Dick leaned against her as she worked on his shoulders.  
  
"I forgot how good you were at this." He half moaned half said.  
  
"Thanks, it's been awhile since I last did this." After a few moments she stopped. "There is that better?"  
  
He stretched his back, and then rubbed his lower back again. "It's much better but still stiff."  
  
Angelica smiled. "After breakfast I'll do it properly. Before you know it you'll be putty in my hands again." She gave a little giggle. Dick got up and dished his own plate of pancakes then joined her at the bar again.  
  
"Angelica, why did you come back? I mean not that I don't mind but." he started but she interrupted him.  
  
"I came to give you and Bruce a message. The Banshee has put a death mark on Batman and Robin. He wants to take over Gotham and be a self proclaimed crime lord. I told Bruce when I woke up that it would be a good idea if the bat and bird laid low for awhile."  
  
"Aw come on, we could take him no sweat."  
  
"No Dick. You don't know this guy. He's a monster! Everyone who tried to take him down has gone away in a body bag. I don't want to see you get hurt or worse." Tears started to flow down her face slowly. "I can't lose you too."  
  
"It's okay Angelica; remember you're my guardian angel what you say goes. And you're not going to lose me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her for several moments. She pulled away from him, slowly drying her tears.  
  
"Sorry. It's just oh never mind."  
  
"What? It's just what?"  
  
"Nothing; forget it."  
  
"Tell me Angelica."  
  
She took a deep breath and began, "You remember the guy named Copper?" Dick nodded. Copper was a fellow hero who was an ex-cop. "He and I were on a bust for a crime ring when we found out the Banshee was involved. It was three days ago when I was in my apartment getting my books together for class when these two guys busted in. At first I though they just wanted to rob me, but they jumped me instead. Knocked me out and took me to the Banshee's head quarters. When I woke up I saw that they had Copper too, and I thought 'oh no, this isn't good' and I was right. The Banshee's head goon told me that I was going to be their messenger pigeon and carry a message to the bat and bird of Gotham. And if I didn't do what they wanted me to do I'd be in big trouble. They used Copper as an example."  
  
Angelica buried her face in her hands, "Oh god, they beat him up so bad there was no way that he could live. It was horrible. Seeing that I had learned my lesson they took me and Copper on a car ride. Dropping him off at the local hospital and then driving me to the city limits of Gotham. I walked here." She looked up at Dick with watery eyes, "Now you see why you can't fight him. He's too dangerous. He knew who I really was and with Copper too."  
  
"I'm sorry about Copper. Do you know if he's alright?"  
  
"I called when I was in town. He's in critical condition. If he makes it he'll be lucky if he can walk again. Dick I don't want to see the same thing happen to you. I won't let it!"  
  
"It won't I promise it won't." He hugged her with all his might praying he wasn't lying. When she had calmed down again he suggested, "Why not go and take a shower. You'll feel better. And I'll see if I can find something for you to wear. You and Barbara are about the same size."  
  
"Thanks." She whispered and left him alone in the kitchen. Dick had faced death many times in his life and he had always thanks to help of Bruce lived to talk about it. But this Banshee character sent chills down even his spine.  
  
After the long hot shower Angelica was feeling much better. Her side was healing from the tumble from the moving car she took when Banshee dropped her off but it reminded her of why she was here. Wrapping herself in a large fluffy white towel she walked into her room. The sun was shining through the large window and she could see the beautifully manicured grounds of the manor.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and Dick poked his head in. "Delivery service." he said holding up fresh clothes. She took them thankfully. "Are you feeling better?" Dick asked as Angelica examined the clothes he had brought her.  
  
Angelica placed the pair of jeans and the sweater on the bed and turned to face him, "Yeah, a bit. It's still hard to think right now. I just keep seeing Copper being beat up. I can still hear his shouts for help."  
  
Dick gave her a quick hug, "It's over now. He's recovering as you should. You want to join me for training?"  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll take it easy right now." She put her hand on her injured side, "Don't want to stress myself."  
  
"Okay. I'll be outside if you need me." He said as he left.  
  
Angelica looked out the window and sighed. Life could be a whole lot worse but for now it wasn't that bad. She dressed quickly and towel dried her long hair. She braided it and tied it with the red ribbon she carried with her. It was a symbol of her older sister Clare. Clare was the reason she was also know as Raven.  
  
As she walked out into the garden, she spotted Dick going through his paces, a slow warm up then into a rhythmical series of moves against multiple attackers. Dick did a forward flip then a series of kicks then a back flip. He landed hard on his side by not completing the full rotation. Seeing Dick lying on the ground made her panic inside. She ran to his side, and knelt down.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked peering into his eyes.  
  
His hand went to his back as he sat up. "I think I pulled a muscle. Don't know how though, normally I can get that." Dick tried to stand and let out a grunt of pain.  
  
"Let me see." Gently as possible she placed her hand on his back and traced his spine up then down. Nothing felt out of place, that was a good sign. Then using both hands explored outwards on both sides of his spine. He let out a yelp when she touched his lower back about a hand width from his spine. "It's okay, try to relax."  
  
Dick moved his legs so he was sitting cross legged and she applied a small amount of pressure to the same spot. This time his yell was louder. "Oh god! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Relax. Here lean on me and we'll get you inside." Barring his teeth in pain Dick got up and walked inside and up to his room all the while leaning on Angelica's strong shoulders.  
  
She guided him to his bed then walked to the washroom and got a hot towel. She rolled up his shirt until most of his back was bare then laid the towel on it. Dick hissed when he felt the heat.  
  
"Hush now, relax." she said in a quiet voice. After a few moments she removed the towel and dried his back. "That feel any better?" she applied a bit of presser with her palm and Dick only winced. "When did you hurt your back?"  
  
He was silent for a bit, "When Bruce and I were breaking up a bank robbery in progress I was hit in the back with a baseball bat. I thought it was fine. Guess it did more damage then I thought."  
  
"I guess so. Does Bruce know about it?"  
  
"No. He thinks everything is fine."  
  
"You should tell him. As your partner and friend he has the right to know if he can still count on you one hundred percent. It's not fair to him or yourself by not telling him. You could do serious damage to your back if you're not careful."  
  
"I know. Can you do anything?"  
  
"Let me try in a bit, first I want to get a hot compress to relax the muscles then we'll see what I can do. I'll be back in a second." Dick nodded and felt her weight leave the bed side. When she returned he was dozing and didn't awaken until he felt the hot towel on his back again.  
  
She left this one on for several minutes, every now and then lightly rubbing his back. Dick again began to nod off and did fall asleep when Angelica started to massage him. He slept deep and without dreams.  
  
Angelica noticed that Dick had fallen asleep on her and so stopped her massage. She knew that he had to tell Bruce about his injury but it wasn't her place to do that for him. Not yet anyways. Angelica left Dick and headed for the library; she picked a book almost at random and began to read.  
  
She awoke to the sound of Bruce coming in and got up to greet him. "Hello." She said to him. He when he didn't respond right away she asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that the new computer program crashed on its trail run. The office is now a full day behind. But we can make that up in no time. How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, I'm feeling much better. And I wanted to thank you for your hospitality you've shown me."  
  
"Think nothing of it. It's great to have another person around since Barbara left. We men need a woman to keep us in line. Have you seen Dick?"  
  
"He's sleeping now. I told him about Banshee. He's agreed to lay low for now like you said."  
  
"Good that means we have time to come up with a plan so we don't have to risk our lives to keep Banshee out of our city. You know how he operates, does he have any weaknesses?"  
  
"The only one I can think of is he's nuts about money. The faster he can get it and the more of it he can get the happier he is. But that's not really useful."  
  
"It may become if we use it and exploit it enough. I've got to go and make a few calls. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Sure." Angelica heard the grandfather clock in the library chime in eleven in the morning. Noting that three hours had passed since the training incident she decided to pay a visit to Dick.  
  
He was as she had left him, sleeping but instead of on his stomach he was on his uninjured side curled up like a little boy. She watched him for a few minutes and noticed that there was an envelop on the bed next to him. She picked it up and opened it. It contained two pictures and a cassette. The words play me were written on the tape. The pictures were of her and Dick in the garden, the first of him warming up and her watching the second of him laying on the ground and her running to his side.  
  
She tore the pictures in to pieces and then ran to find Bruce. He was in his office at the end of the hall. She knocked and entered. Bruce was on the phone and looking through a thin file. He glanced up at her and quickly ended the conversation.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"I found this." She said handing him the tape. He took out a cassette player and played the tape.  
  
"Hello little bird, you have no idea how pleased I am to learn that you are doing your job. Good girl. This is for Batman and his partner Robin. Just a warning I'm coming for you." said a man's voice, following the message he broke out in an airy laugh.  
  
"That was the Banshee. He always sends out a message of warning. That's how he got his name."  
  
"I know, a banshee is an old Irish spirit that cries a warning of death. Where did you find this?"  
  
"I went to check in on Dick and noticed it on his bed."  
  
"At least we know now that he's coming for us. I'll send Alfred out of town and then hopefully out of harms way. Then it will be the three of us against the Banshee. And we will make it Angelica, you can't think otherwise."  
  
She nodded and walked back to Dick's room. She poked her head in again; Dick was still lying on his bed. Something didn't feel right so she entered with great caution. She made her way over to Dick's side and looked at him closer.  
  
"Dick?" she whispered. He didn't move, "Dick?" she asked a little louder and gently shaking his shoulder. When he still didn't respond she screamed for Bruce. He came bursting in. "He won't wake up." She said simply.  
  
Bruce shook Dick and called his name louder. Dick's eyelids fluttered but remained closed. "How long has he been like this?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought he was fine when I found the tape. What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know." Bruce let go of Dick's sleeping form and found his one hand wet with blood. "Go get a towel now."  
  
Angelica ran to the bathroom and grabbed the towel she had used as a compress and ran back to Bruce. She gave him the towel which he used to wipe away most of the blood. On Dick's shoulder there was a series of cuts that made the letter 'R'.  
  
"Oh god he knows." Angelica whispered backing away slowly. "This is my fault. I brought him here. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not you fault. Now go and get the first aid kit from the bathroom." Angelica stumbled back and grabbed the kit. Calmly Bruce used the smelling salts to awaken Dick.  
  
"W.what?" Dick groaned still half asleep.  
  
"Dick can you understand me?" asked Bruce gently hitting Dick's cheeks to get his attention. "Bruce? What's going on?" Dick was now fully awake. "Argh! My shoulder feels like it's on fire."  
  
"I know. Dick, how many fingers I'm holding up."  
  
"Three." He grunted.  
  
"Good. Can you sit up?" Bruce had to help Dick maintain his balance at first but then he was alright.  
  
"What's going on Bruce?"  
  
"We've had an unexpected guest. The Banshee is coming for us and he's left us a warning. And apparently he knows who we really are." Bruce stood and paused, "Angelica lead him here by accident. She's the one who found you and the tape."  
  
"Where is she?" Dick asked looking about.  
  
Bruce turned and was surprised to not see her. "She's gone."  
  
"We've got to find her." Dick stood and wavered on his feet. "Angelica!" he called as he staggered to the door. Bruce followed and headed down the hall way towards the back of the manor. Dick headed to the front.  
  
The first thing Dick noticed was that the front door was still open; taking the stairs two at a time Dick ran outside. Glancing left to right he saw no sign of her, and then he heard a scream. He turned left heading towards the cliff. He saw Angelica sitting on the ground rocking herself back and forth. Quietly afraid of scaring her he approached.  
  
"Angel?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm nobody's angel you hear me? Don't ever call me that!" she spat at him still sitting on the ground.  
  
"Why? You're still my angel no matter what."  
  
"How can I be your angel if I get you killed?" she looked up at him with tears streaking her face.  
  
"It's not your fault that Banshee followed you here. It was an accident and besides the fight isn't over yet. It's hardly begun." She questioned his words with a tilt of her head. "I'm positive that Bruce has a plan on how to keep our lives, he hasn't failed me yet."  
  
"But what if it's already too late and Banshee is already on his way. He's always gotten what he wants. Always."  
  
"Well this time will be the first. Come on let's go and get ready for our guests." Angelica stood stiffly and with his gentle guiding they walked back to the manor.  
  
They found Bruce in the library reading over a series of blue prints. He barely acknowledged their entrance, "You found her good." Was all he said.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Dick glancing at the papers on the table.  
  
"I think it's about time we used the life size dummies for something good. Banshee is coming here to kill Batman and Robin right?" the two nodded, "Okay then a simple way to get him to leave is having the job already done. We use the dummies to be the dead Batman and Robin."  
  
"What am I to do?" asked Angelica.  
  
"You are going to be the murderer. Say you did it out of fear of what Banshee would do. Say you did the job to save him time or something. Say anything to get rid of him."  
  
"You really think that will work?" asked Dick not quite believing the semi- simple plan would work.  
  
"If it doesn't we fight." Bruce gathered up the papers, "Okay Dick and I will get the dummies ready while you, Angelica set up the murder scene."  
  
The grandfather clock struck five, and all was ready. The library was now thrown into shadows as a single form waited for the soon to arrive guest. This figure sat on the edge of the deep set couch gently rocking back and forth. The air was again filled with the heavy silence after the clock had finished its timely announcement.  
  
A second figure entered the room; it walked in a care-free manner approaching the now frozen girl. This was Banshee the one man whom she was terrified of. The man who had not only sent her partner Copper to the hospital with life threatening injuries but he was also the man responsible for Clare's death. He was her brother-in-law. He had murdered her sister.  
  
Banshee noticed the bodies lying on the floor. "What is this?" he asked, voice dripping with venom.  
  
"I-I couldn't let you hurt them. I knew what you would do to them. I saved them from you." She said her voice shaking as a leaf caught in a twister. "I did the job myself."  
  
"You did what?!" He yelled running towards her and stopping mere inches from her face. "How could you? It was going to be my glorious game. You little bird; it's time to clip your wings."  
  
Angelica was frozen with Banshee being so close. His eyes were wickedly streaked with blood and held the crazed look of a man falling off the edge of sanity. As he was looking again at the lifeless bodies, Angelica caught a flicker of movement from the upper balcony of the room. A single drop of hope fell into her ocean of fear.  
  
Banshee suddenly swung his fist at her face and released her captured scream from her desert dry throat as her face was snapped to the right. Her scream broke the invisible bond which held the two watchers at bay. The two costumed figures of a bat and bird dove down like eagles intent on prey. Banshee glanced up as the two figures descended and gave a yell of his own. Suddenly two heavily muscled men appeared at the entrance to the library. They advanced on the landing figures.  
  
In the darkness broken only by the light from the hallway, four figures fought; two of them good, two evil. Banshee turned back to Angelica who was now again standing. From in the depths of his inky garments he drew a pure gold dagger.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked her as he turned the dagger over in his hand allowing the light to glisten off its sharp edge. "Does this look familiar?"  
  
Angelica looked at the dagger and searched her memory banks as quickly as she could. It was there. The flash of yellow before it was plunged into the heart of her sister. That was the murder weapon that could have put him away for life.  
  
"Ahh, yes you remember. Good. Now it is time for you and your sister to be reunited." Banshee approached her suddenly and grabbed her by her hair. "Say hello to her when you see her again." He said as he pressed the hot metal harder against the soft skin of her throat.  
  
"No!" came the battle cry of a young man. It was Robin. He slammed into Banshee's knees sending the murderer to the ground. Angelica quickly rolled away from the clutching hands of her foe.  
  
There was no longer silence in the room the air itself seemed to echo the battles. Angelica attempted to stop her pitiful cries of fear and weakness but could not. Her death had been so close. A second dark figure approached her. "Are you alright?" it was Batman. Carefully he helped her stand and looked her over. She was shaking violently and her eyes seemed to stare at nothing that he could see.  
  
"Angelica. Answer me." He slapped her on the cheek. Her eyes seemed to snap from where they had been gazing and lock on to his. "That a girl."  
  
Suddenly a cry of pain and surprise ripped through the sounds of the battle. Batman and Angelica turned to see Banshee standing over the squirming form of Robin. Angelica's heart froze in her chest as she spotted the crimson liquid marring her lover. Robin wasn't moving anymore. His body had gone limp. Banshee held up the cause of the scream. It was the golden dagger, which was now spotted crimson with the life blood of Robin. As if a switch had been flipped Angelica felt something within her self come alive. She was no longer just Angelica, but she was now and forever Raven; a warrior. Raven reached down to her lower leg and from under her pant leg drew a silver dagger, a mirror image of the one held by Banshee. She advanced on him and the two circled on another each looking for an opening to strike down their foe.  
  
Raven found her opening first. Faking a strike to the lower body she swept her blade upwards till it found its mark in the Banshee's heart. "This is for all whom you have hurt." Their eyes locked and even in his death the look of insanity was there, along with the promise of revenge.  
  
The warm morning sun rose slowly and cleansed the darkened library. Robin was on the couch, white gauze wrapped around his torso. The bodies of Banshee and his partners were gone, removed hours before by police. A shadow blocked the sun's raise from the dozing Robin. He opened his eyes to see his Angel.  
  
Sitting up stiffly he greeted her. She said nothing. After a few moments to collect his thoughts he made an observation, "You're leaving again aren't you."  
  
"I have to." She said simply in a hushed airy voice.  
  
"No you don't. You could stay here with me." He said gently holding her hand.  
  
She looked into his eyes and he saw her pain, her fear and her reasons for leaving. "I can't stay. Each time I am here you are hurt. I can't keep doing that to you. I have to go." She paused and knelt down beside him, "Besides I don't belong with the bat and bird."  
  
"You do belong with me. I've always believed that because when ever you are here I feel as a team we can defeat anything. I don't want to lose you. Not again, and not like this."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be the cause of a rift between you and Bruce."  
  
"You wouldn't. Bruce and I are like family, sure we fight and argue but we still stand by each other no matter what. There is no way you could break that up, but you could become part of it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Angelica.Angel, I love you. I always have and always will. But please don't go. I need you here. Bruce needs you here. You belong here. Trust me." He pulled her close and kissed her gently. "Don't go."  
  
With tears in her eyes, she pulled away. "I have to. I'm sorry." With that she turned and walked away. She stopped at the foot of the stairs to regain control of herself. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths she steadied herself. When she opened her eyes she saw Bruce standing before her.  
  
"You're not leaving already are you?" he asked.  
  
"It's time I do."  
  
"But you're needed here. Angelica I know you care for Dick. I can see it. Don't leave him now as he is. Stay, help him heal and give you self time to recover from what happened. And after if you feel you still have to leave then I won't stop you, but you can't leave now. If you do you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. And besides where else do you have to go?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze.  
  
Angelica hung her head. He was right. She did care for Dick and she should stay and help him recover. Also she had no where else to go. Claire was dead, Copper was in the hospital recovering and the nightmare of the Banshee was over.  
  
Taking a few more deep breaths Angelica turned and reentered the library. She knelt down again beside Dick and hugged him. "I'm sorry for ever thinking I could leave you like this. I never knew I could care for someone as deeply as I do you. I love you Dick." 


End file.
